De la mort, le mieux
by Elenea Eliothiel
Summary: on va dire pg 13 pour les descriptions de la fin et pour quelques grossièretés...un pilote vient de perdre un ami et un amant chère....va til reussir à lui dire adieu?


**Disclamer : je suis sur un cheval, debout, un corde au coup, prêt à me prendre...DONNER MOI LES DROITS SVP !!!! (1 inconnu fait avancer le cheval, nuque brisée)...pas à moi (meurt...)**

**Genre : euh...drame, tragédie, deathfic, noir, sombre, enfin appelez ça comme vous préférez (smile)**

**Couples : ben on va dire...**

**Wufei (lui saute dessus) : ta gueule !!!!!!!**

**Elenëa (sort un joli petit M16) : Toi ta gueule !!!!!!(Rire sadique qui résonne)**

**Wufei (pâle) : glurps...gentille fifille... (Part en courant)**

**Enjoy it...ou cry it....**

**De la mort, le mieux...**

**Un soir. Oui....c'était un soir de Décembre, du haut de sa colline, le pilote pouvait apercevoir que la ville était en ébullition à l'approche des fêtes de fin d'année. A ce moment précis, personne n'aurait pu croire que la guerre continuait de faire rage...**

**Pour les pilotes de gundam, ça faisait déjà deux années qu'elle régnait et qu'elle continuait malgré les réjouissances approchantes. Deux années de cauchemars incessants, de tueries massives dans des bases, deux foutues années de colère, de peur...La détresse oui !!! La détresse et la tristesse étaient devenus les maîtres mots de leur existence...de son existence...**

**Nuit après nuit, hanté par des voix connues et inconnues, il sortait et courait à perdre haleine , il allait prier dans cette église, le seul refuge où il savait qu'il serait en sécurité...Il priait, priait du plus profond de son être, loin du regard inquisiteur mais au fond si compréhensif des ses camarades, pour qu'il reste en paix...pour lui faire pardonner tous ces morts, tués sous le coup de son armure....et lui qui restait là, à attendre quelque chose mais quoi ?...Il fallait qu'il remonte la pente...**

**Les autres lui paraissaient moins souffrir de ce qui lui tiraillait le cœur, l'âme, son être tout entier. Mais ce n'était que pur apparence faussée...Ils se devaient d'être fort pour lui, pour l'aider à accrocher le wagon menant à la continuation de la vie...**

**En parlant d'eux, ils devaient certainement vaquer à leurs occupations habituelles...Quatre et la cuisine, Trowa et le journal, Wufei et sa méditation. Et Heero ? **

**Le natté secoua la tête comme pour chasser un souvenir pénible, une image d'une perfection perdue...**

**Alors qu'à cet instant la ville brillait de mille feux, Duo était dans le cimetière venant saluer son ami, son amant depuis plusieurs tous les soirs, dans la soirée avancée, au moment où les étoiles commençaient à poindre dans le ciel, il venait avec un tapis et s'allongeait à côté de la tombe où son premier et unique amour résidait depuis plus de quatre mois. Duo était toujours habillé de noir, ce qui ne le changeait pas tellement mais ce qui avait profondément changé en lui c'était son esprit...plus d'humour, plus de rire cristallins résonnants dans la planque, plus de Wufei exaspéré par ses tonitruants « je m'ennuis », non...tout cela avec comme disparu, comme si le Duo d'antan, jovial et heureux de vivre, avait laissé la place à un Duo dépressif et vengeur de la vie...**

**Il déroula le tissu et s'étendit au côté de son amant, ils regardaient les étoiles comme avant...**

**Duo : Bonsoir Hee-chan, tu te rends compte ? C'est bientôt Noël...**

**Un silence prit, de nouveau place dans le cimetière serein.**

**Duo : Noël...ça fait déjà quatre mois que tu nous a laissé...Pourquoi ? Hein ? Pourquoi tu me l'as pris toi la haut ?**

**Des larmes commençaient à ruisseler le long de ses joues gelées par le froid mordant. Il serra les dents pour ne pas fracasser la tombe à ses côtés... Il n'arrivait pas à surmonter la mort de son soldat le pourrait il après la nuit de bonheur qu'ils avaient volé au temps ? Comment pourrait il faire abstraction que le soldat parfait avait laissé libre cour à ses sentiments refoulés jusqu'à cette fameuse nuit ? Il avait tant attendu, espéré qu'Heero partage ses sentiments...et au moment où une once d'humanité et d'espoir commençait à perler de cette guerre, cette dernière le détruisait tout de suite comme pour montrer que rien ne peut survivre à la guerre...que tant qu'il y aura des hommes, il y aura des conflits....la guerre continuera d'exister tant que les hommes existeront....**

**Duo : Tu m'avais promis de ne pas y aller...Tu m'avais juré qu'on passerait Noël ensemble et qu'on aurait encore des moments de pur bonheur où on a appris à s'aimer dans l'adversité...et maintenant je suis quoi sans toi ? Ce n'est plus que rêve déchu, désillusion intime...je m'en veux tellement, si tu savais à quel point je peux me détester !!! J'aurais du t'empêcher d'y aller !!**

**Le natté se mit à sangloter comme les innombrables fois qu'il venait ici, se recueillir pour partager des moments d'intimité...C'était plus fort que lui, il ne pouvait se résoudre à lui dire adieu maintenant, c'était trop tôt...mais allait-il vraiment lui dire adieu et repose en paix un jour ?**

**Duo : Je sais que tu vas m'en vouloir pour ce que je vais faire....tu aurais certainement voulu me dire que c'est beau la vie et que je mérite de la vivre mais moi je te réponds qu'une vie sans toi n'est plus un vie mais une torture...si tu savais ce que j'endure à chaque fois que je pense et rêve de toi...si tu pouvais imaginer ce que c'est de se retrouver seul dans un lit dans lequel, autrefois, nous étions deux...si tu pouvais ne serait ce que ressentir le vide que tu as laissé en moi, tu ne me ferais pas la morale, tu ne me feras pas la morale car je sais qu'au fond, tu me comprends comme tu m'as toujours compris...**

**L'américain sortit de sa veste un couteau....**

**Duo : ce couteau nous réunira à jamais, nous serons heureux dans la mort, nous attendrons nos amis et referons ensemble le monde dans un endroit sans douleur ni pleurs, juste où toi et moi nous serons maîtres de notre destin....**

**Il préférais mourir plutôt qu'affronter un vie sans son ange, sa lumière, sa force...c'est devenue une vie de torture, de condamné à mort..., de manque, de vide indescriptible.**

**La mort devient une libération devant une souffrance sans fond comment voulez vous ne pas être compréhensif et daccord devant un tel acte de désespoir ?**

**Lui, il était daccord,...il ferma les yeux...**

**Duo: I love you my Hee-chan...**

**IL se poignarda d'un trait...une souffrance physique lui déchira l'abdomen qui saignait tel un ruisseau au printemps. Et pourtant son esprit semblait s'apaiser...son âme était délivrée et son cœur guérit...**

**Duo tomba sur la sépulture qu'il entacha de son propre sang, il gratifiait le ciel d'un de ses plus beau sourires jusqu'à ce que son dernier souffle s'évapore, laissant un être libéré avec un sourire de délivrance tant attendu...**

**Duo a choisit la mort plutôt que la vie car, à ce moment précis, elle lui parut beaucoup plus concevable que la vie, qui lui avait ôté tout espoir de bonheur...**

**OWARI...**

**Voilà, désolé pour vous pauvres âmes en détresse mais fallait que je me lâche en truc triste car j'ai un peu trop d'idée noire en ce moment...**

**Review même pour me dire qu'il faut que je prenne des cachets contre la dépression lol bizous a tous les lecteurs et lectrices...**


End file.
